Dongeng
by Alitheia
Summary: Seandainya saja Kaminaga bisa membangunkan Miyoshi dengan ciuman cinta sejati; sayang sekali Ophelia bukan bagian dari dongeng yang bahagia.
1. kisahnya dikubur, putrinya tertidur

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 ** _Dongeng_**

 _post-canon. drabble. kamimiyo._

.

 _saya wb tapi saya butuh kamimiyo/miyokami sobs._

* * *

Terselip di antara memori tentang keluarga serta masa lalu yang telah ia kubur, ada barisan dongeng-dongeng. Tentang negeri yang jauh dan kastil-kastil di atas bukit, legenda naga bernapas api dan penyihir jahat, juga kisah pangeran dan putri yang saling mencintai serta hidup bahagia selamanya. Semua itu tidak ada yang nyata, bukan juga bagian dari realita Kaminaga; semakin dewasa, semakin ia paham kenapa semua cerita itu dinamakan dongeng saja.

Adakalanya ia terpikir kalau dirinya adalah pangeran; yang meninggalkan istana, membuang gelar serta darah bangsawannya, mengganti nama lalu berubah jadi mata-mata. Atau mungkin ia sebenarnya memanglah mata-mata, yang menyamar jadi anggota kerajaan dalam salah satu misinya.

Kalau begitu, pikirnya lagi, seharusnya ia punya seorang putri. Tapi pasti Kaminaga adalah pangeran yang sial, karena dari sekian banyak putri yang ada, hatinya hanya jatuh untuk sesosok Ophelia.

Ophelia-nya itu, hidup dalam wujud rekan mata-matanya; yang senyum sinisnya miring ke satu sisi, yang mata cokelatnya tajam serta merendahkankan, yang sifatnya menyebalkan dan tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Nama Ophelia-nya adalah Miyoshi, dan ia sudah mati.


	2. hadiah perpisahannya, mirip kutukan

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 ** _Dongeng_**

 _post-canon. drabble. kamimiyo._

* * *

 _"Apakah ia masih hidup, atau sudah mati; yang mana menurutmu?"_

Kalimat itu tertinggal, seperti nada-nada terakhir dari sebuah lagu yang tidak pernah terselesaikan, berputar layaknya untaian melodi yang menghantui; lagi dan lagi dan _lagi_.

Bagi Kaminaga, pertanyaan itu mirip sebuah hadiah perpisahan—ataukah kutukan?—Miyoshi sepertinya memang tipe yang senang melihat orang lain merana.


	3. realitanya tidak sejalan dengan logika

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 ** _Dongeng_**

 _post-canon. drabble. kamimiyo._

* * *

Kaminaga mungkin tidak terlihat seperti kutu buku, tapi sudah tidak terhitung lagi jam-jam yang ia habiskan untuk membaca, terlebih setelah mendengar sebuah berita kematian dari Jerman. Dilahapnya apa pun yang bisa ia temukan, mulai dari koran hingga koleksi literatur yang Jitsui tinggalkan. Entah apa juga yang dicarinya dari ribuan lembar kertas itu; barangkali hanya supaya perhatiannya teralihkan, atau mungkin memang berharap bisa menemukan jawaban. Pada satu waktu didapatkannya juga skrip Hamlet, dan dibacanya salinan itu berulang-ulang hingga semua baris yang menyebutkan Ophelia dihafalnya di luar kepala.

Terkadang ia berpikir, mungkinkan Miyoshi sudah tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah kembali? Kematian bukanlah hal yang ada di luar ruang prediksi mereka, karena bagaimana pun, menjadi mata-mata telah mengajarkan bahwa tidak selamanya semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Di dunia ini mungkin sudah tidak ada hal lagi yang bisa membuatnya terkejut, bahkan jika itu adalah kehilangan rekan kerja. Namun untuk Kaminaga, masih saja kenyataan terasa janggal, karena Miyoshi yang menemui ajal dalam kecelakaan kereta tidak terdengar seperti sesuatu yang sangat masuk akal.

Terkadang juga ada suatu perasaan geli penuh ironi yang membanjiri, membuatnya ingin terbahak-bahak hingga air matanya membasahi pipi. Setiap kali memori percakapan terakhir mereka kembali, ia akan pergi keluar, menceburkan diri ke riuh-rendahnya kehidupan malam dan bar-bar kota yang selalu buka. Di lain kesempatan Kaminaga mendapati dirinya sendiri mengacak-acak rak buku di gedung agensi, menarik keluar satu yang bersampul tebal—berisi lukisan-lukisan Pre-Raphaelite—lalu melebarkannya di atas meja, membuka halaman Ophelia dari Millais yang terkemuka.


	4. izinkan dirinya menjadi pangeran

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 ** _Dongeng_**

 _post-canon. drabble. kamimiyo._

* * *

 _Ophelia_ —karakter wanita dari drama Shakespeare yang kematiannya menuai pujian karena ditulis dengan begitu jelita. Kaminaga pun diam-diam mengakui, kalau dialog yang menggambarkan akhir hidup Ophelia sangat puitis dan berhasil menjadi favoritnya.

Jatuh ke anak sungai dan terlihat seperti putri duyung, sesaat pakaiannya mengembang dan ia mengambang. Sesekali, Kaminaga menggumamkan baris-baris itu seperti sedang menyenandungkan sebuah elegi. Ophelia yang menyayikan potongan lagu lama seakan ia tidak sadar dirinya sedang tenggelam, sampai gaunnya penuh air dan ia terbenam dalam kematian berlumpur yang mengerikan.

Tapi dalam bayangannya, kematian Miyoshi tidak indah apalagi puitis. Kaminaga telah mendengar laporannya, dan karenanya ia tahu baju Miyoshi tidak mengembang ketika ia mati, ataupun sempat menyanyikan sebuah lagu sementara gravitasi menelannya perlahan-lahan. Pada kenyataannya, ia mungkin terjepit di gerbong yang hancur, dengan kemeja yang bersimbah merah serta deru angin mengamuk di luar. Itu bukanlah kematian yang berlumpur; hanya dingin, penuh salju, dan _sendirian_. (Tanpa tahu ataupun pernah sadar, akan bagaimana perasaan Kaminaga yang sesungguhnya.)

Walaupun demikian, Miyoshi dalam peti mati boleh saja jadi sosok yang cantik. Dalam imajinasi Kaminaga lelaki itu dibaringkan dengan kemejanya yang ternoda darah kering, namun rambutnya tersisir rapi dan wajahnya putih bersih seperti boneka porselen. Ia pastilah terlihat tampan (karena semasanya hidup penampilannya selalu tanpa cela dan sebenarnya itu suka membuat jengkel Kaminaga), dengan kelopak mata yang menutup lembut serta bibir yang bahkan mungkin tersenyum tipis. Ia akan dikira tidur, seperti Putri Salju—atau Ophelia-nya Millais yang tidak jelas hidup-matinya—dan akan terbangun begitu mendapatkan ciuman dari sang pangeran.

Sungguh, izinkan Kaminaga yang menjadi sang pangeran.


	5. akhir dongeng tidak selalu bahagia

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 ** _Dongeng_**

 _post-canon. drabble. kamimiyo._

* * *

Punggungnya membungkuk di atas meja. Untuk yang kesekian kali, dihabiskannya malam bersama lembaran buku serta berbatang-batang rokok atau gelas-gelas alkohol yang semakin lama semakin terasa tawar saja, meringis ketika membayangkan Miyoshi di akhirat sana mungkin melihatnya dan sedang tertawa-tawa.

Di hadapannya, lukisan Millais terbentang seperti mengejek; kenapa juga Ophelia harus terus-terusan mengingatkan Kaminaga pada Miyoshi? Padahal dilihat dari sisi mana pun, keduanya tidak punya kesamaan selain fakta kalau mereka sudah mati. Ophelia bukan Miyoshi dan Miyoshi bukan Ophelia; tidak seharusnya dirinya menyama-nyamakan si wanita dengan si mata-mata.

Atau mungkin ia memang hanya terpengaruh pertanyaan Miyoshi saja— _sudah mati, atau masih hidup?_ —entah yang mana jawaban untuk rasa penasarannya, tapi semuanya sama saja dengan dongeng-dongeng yang pernah didengarnya sewaktu kecil dan tubuh kosong Miyoshi; _terkubur_ , tertidur jauh di belakang ingatan dan tanah yang asing, sedikit lagi sebelum selamanya terlupakan.

Seandainya saja Kaminaga bisa membangunkan Miyoshi dengan ciuman cinta sejati; sayang sekali Ophelia bukan bagian dari dongeng yang bahagia.


End file.
